


Collection of Ideas

by Rissa_Dawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, One-Shots, Up for Adoption, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_Dawn/pseuds/Rissa_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shot 1 - Don't Mess With Trained Harry<br/>Shot 2 - Rules to Surive Until 18<br/>Shot 3 - Sixth Year- Two Sides Meeting.<br/>Shot 4 -  A New Outlook On A Law</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Mess With Trained Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Mess With Trained Harry  
> -HARRY POTTER- End of fifth year Au- Sirius lives - Slash-Abuse mentioned, injuires decribed and swearing- CHAPTER ONE-

**-HARRY POTTER- End of fifth year Au- Sirius lives - Slash-Abuse mentioned, injuires decribed and swearing- CHAPTER ONE-**

June 23rd 1996

Harry was angry in grief. It was late in night everyone was surely asleep but him. Sirius nearly died two nights ago, the only reason he didn't was because Harry was faster and had tackled the man, it made the entire room stop in shock, but only Sirius and Remus didn't believe his story that he was closer than he was. He need to be trained better it was only luck that they all were alive but no the adults wanted him to save the world with the levention spell. The only plus side to the situation was Sirius was free and healing and the world knew Voldemort was alive not that they were prepared. Downside all the death eaters got away.

Harry stalked off to the seventh corridor not even aware where his feet were taking him. He paced in front of the room furiously thinking that the entire student body and friends needed training but there wasn't enough time. When the door appear in a white light that brought Harry to look around, knowing this was the seventh corridor he decide to take a peek. He wasn't ready for a blast of magic from behind knocking him, when he turned around the door disappeared. Harry cautiously turned around he was in a field (it was nighttime there too) there were four huge houses in a semi-circle, each had a house crest, Gryffindor to his left, Ravenclaw to his right, Slytherin next the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to finish it off. The field itself was surround by a forest. In the middle of the circle of houses were the dueling platform and row of seating it was very well-lit. Harry went to the dueling platform and inspected it. He walked on it looking around wondering what was going on. There was a ring bell and soon kids started appearing in groups by house and year. All his older and graduated friends appeared too, like Oliver, and the twins.

Harry stayed silence and still until someone he hadn't expected appeared; Draco Malfoy. He knew Draco was taken out of school this afternoon for unknown reasons. Until now, Draco look worn and beaten and absolute terrified. Ron made movement to jump at the boy, but Harry used all the speed he had and jumped in front of Draco before Ron could move more than an inch. The entire room looked shocked, even his friends were surprised how fasted he moved.

"Back down, Draco isn't threat nor is any other Slytherin. They are victims as much as us, No matter how much they chant they are proud to serve their dark lord, they don't want to. They disillusion themself so they can actually function daily. It is the same for abused children, that believe they deserved what punishment they are given," Harry spoke coldly and that made everyone listen to the boy. The snakes looked at the boy in awe and gratefulness at understanding.

"I am mean I should know, I was abused and a house elf at my relatives," Harry said so nonchalantly that most nearly missed the real horror of the words. Harry turn his back on them and swiftly picked Draco off his feet. He relaxed instantly, he curled in to Harry. Harry laid the boy in the grass. He whipped out his wand, he could feel all eye on him, he was so used to it he pushed it side. He started running diagnostics and doing all the healing he could with out potions. Draco had a broken arm, splinter of bone in legs muscles, and the bone was actually sticking out of his left leg cracked and broken ribs, cruciatus damage, some poison and potions in his system, also also has some skull damage, a small concussion. Harry wished he could mercy the boy and knock him out but it was too dangerous. The boy seemed to understand and closed his eyes. He cut Draco's pants in to shorts causing a gasp when they all saw the bone sticking out of his left leg and discoloration of his other.

"Fred, George, Oliver," Harry didn't even look up, surprising the boys., "Hold him down I need to set his arm and leg, and it hurts like a bitch, trust me I know. I had to do it to myself too many time to remember really," Draco snorted. Harry didn't really know why he was being so open about his home life, but he didn't have time to think about it.

"The rest of you go off and do something or sit down and stop hovering," Harry barked. They all decide to sit and wait. Harry say this and began to talk.

"Fucking Lucius, of course he would be this big of a bastard. I am guess he wanted his son to be marked first to make up for his blunder but Draco refused. See the leg is Lucius work." Draco's eyes opened, Harry could see the questions but Harry kept talking "The arm has to be Peter's, it is not to bad as it could be, he will always hesitate harming children. The bone fractures in his leg muscles has to be because of Voldemort so should be the poison and potions. Bella must have done most the cruciatus. Closest person to beat my record of how long he was held under, thankful you were only under for about 2 minute and twenty-second. The broken ribs I am not sure who it is from but they were reluctant so it is only fracture really. They also knew what they were doing the made sure to not break or fracture any bone near the heart, I am guessing Professor Snape." Draco gave a quick nodded telling Harry he was correct. "Oliver, I healed his ribs, they will be sore as hell but I want you too use your entire weight to hold him down, Fred I want you to hold his right leg down. George you are with me setting this thing, we damn lucky it missed the major artery in his leg. I have stopped the blood from flowing to his leg so he doesn't bleed out." the two did exactly as instructed, George hovered by Harry.

"Place your hands on my shoulders and I will be casting the spell," Harry instructed, George did as he was told. Harry closed his eyes and focused on his magic, pulling some of George's, he he willed his magic to set the bone. Draco only whimpered at testament to how often he was beat, he bare struggled. He felt his magic crackle when it was done. He stopped say the bone was at least back in place, shrugging off george's hand, Harry conjured bandages and hand them to George.

"Could you bandage the leg? I don't need the power boost for the arm. And dammit Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna you still suppose to be in hospital, I want you sleeping, or at least laid out." Harry barked. The five had made to move towards Harry when he opened his eyes again. He wasn't even facing them but they sighed and did as instructed, Hermione asked Katie Bell to conjured beds knowing better than to try and use magic. Harry would tear her a new one if she did. The five climbed in the beds, Katie thought ahead and made curtains, Ginny, Hermione and Ron closed them the were out like a light have used to much energy. Luna and Neville not being a severely injured just laid in bed. Some of the other kids conjured sleeping bags for the first and seconds years, telling them straight out get to bed. Wide eyed and tired they all listened, third and fourth years began asked for sleep bags also. Pretty soon only fifth years and up were sitting the chairs.

Harry expertly fixed Draco's arm. Wrapping it in bandages Harry waved Oliver and Fred off. Harry and Draco shared a look of understanding.

"Now, can someone tell us what is going one?" Pansy said in a voice softer than the one she usually uses outside the common rooms.

"I am not sure, but we are in the room of requirements." Harry said. There was a small green light and a small letter appeared in front of Harry.

_Dear Students_

_I am not going to let you all die because of improper training. You all are my children and I want to protect you by giving you the tools you need. Now you are in a time frozen zone, meaning you could stay in here for ten years and only ten minutes have passed. Harry is leader._

_Lady Hogwarts_

Once Harry was done reading out the letter he sighed, 400 students under his care, yea!

"Why are you leader?" Daphne Greengrass said, honestly curious why.

"I have fought this war the longest, ever since I was eleven. Anyway, I want you to think about what YOU want not anyone else," Harry said. They nodded and conjured sleep bags for them. It was peaceful not silent they forest made sure of that.

"Just ask," Harry said to the twins and Draco who were fidgeting to much. The three opened there eyes and sat up.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Fred asked, remorse and sadness filling his voice.

"You couldn't do anything, Dumbledore made sure of that," Harry gave a sad smile. This caused everyone to quiet their thoughts and listen to Harry.

"what did the headmaster do?" Draco asked quietly. Draco trusted that man as about as much he trusted his father to be a good dad. Many Slytherins and Gryffindors felt the same, oddly enough.

"threaten me with the one thing that holds any power over me, family," Harry growled. Most had to cover their mouths to stop the gasp not wanting Harry to stop, they wanted to know.

"How did he threaten you?" George asked as he silently seethed angry at the headmaster.

"Told me, if I didn't follow orders, he would hurt me and hurt them. My sisters, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Tonks then my brothers, Ron, Neville, You two, Seamus, Dean, Percy, Oliver, Charlie, and Bill. Sirius and Remus my peso-parents, Your parents my peso-aunt and uncle,"

Harry smiled up at the fake night sky. Harry now understood what was happening, Lady Hogwarts had enforced the room to put everyone at ease. Harry didn't notice or care to far in to thought, that nearly the entire school was now sitting up and listening, those he listed as family had smiles and Seamus and Ron (who awoke when he heard his name) wore depressed and self-loathing looks remembering what they have done to the boy, "Fourth wasn't Ron's fault, as this year wasn't Seamus fault for being prats, it was Dumbledore's warning me I do as I am told or it will be more dangerous potions they are slipped," Harry heard the gasps, but he continued on. They needed to hear this. "It's not Percy fault either he is being a prat, Percy is smart and cunning as any missed placed Snake." This caused Draco to look at Harry like he had a second head, the rest of the school as well. Harry smiled and shook his head. "He checks his food religiously, thanks to the twins, not that anyone would notice the charms on his glasses. You Weasleys are some the most amazing geniuses I have every seen." The Weasleys in the room, all blushed at the high praise.

"Percy found three different potions in his food, two Hate potions and Love, Hate Oliver and me and Love Penelope. He could easily piece together everything, He wasn't about to put his best friend or his little brother in harm's way. Especially not his best friend, not the best friend he has been in love with since they first met." Oliver, who was looking shocked, gave the brightest smile and true one most of them have seen in a long while.

"So after informing me of the potions and told me his plan, he started faking to results Dumbledore wanted. I asked once why he didn't tell Oliver, Percy just gave me a deadpanned look with a raise eyebrow, and I quote 'Oliver would stand in front of Dumbledore wand raised, calling him out, the loveable idiot has no self-preservation. It is better this way'" Those who knew Oliver laughed knowing how true that be. Oliver went pink, Perc knew him so well. "He went after Percy because of his relationship with Ollie. It was my warning be straight," This made many growl.

"This year the ministry trip, was elaborate set up to kill Sirius. I was gaining independence, and Sirius as you know now, was a week from being free. Dumbledore didn't want that, and see I had a choice to make follow through with the plan or not. If I didn't..."Harry shuddered at what Dumbledore threatened him with.

"Harry what was the threat that made you but your godfather at risk?" Fred asked, he was (as were many) worried what have made the boy put his closest family member at risk.

"He will forever regret threatening them. I will make him pay for thearting them," Harry growled, his eyes flashed green in the dark.

"Who?" Neville asked, he could almost feel the angry rolling off of Harry.

"My mate," Harry grounded out. "I am a dominant dark elf, Dumbledore picked the wrong thing to threaten me with. See all elven races are centred around protecting their mate and family, but Dark elves are more so because finding their mate is rare. I have know who my mate was since I was eleven years old, but I also knew who I was, it was way to dangerous to show that fact. When one I was weak, two there is a crazy ass dark lord out for blood and it isn't even Voldemort I speak of. It is why for the past five years I have trained my ass off. It is why, I was able to save Siri when he was about to fall in to the Veil." Harry explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will fill these chapters.
> 
> Ideas to see if they would be received well.
> 
> Also One-shots.
> 
> Sometimes they will not be full chapters just little drabbles or not even first chapters.


	2. Rules to Survive Until 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot 2 - Rules to Survive Until 18   
> HARRY POTTER - fifth year Au - Abuse mentions, swearing, depressing descriptions, and Dumbledore bashing - Hogwarts Students pop: 280

HARRY POTTER - fifth year Au - Abuse mentions, swearing, depressing descriptions, and dumbledore bashing - Hogwarts Studenets pop: 280

Who is in the room.

· Harry Potter

· Ron Weasley

· Hermione Granger

· Sirius Black

· Remus Lupin

· Mrs. Molly Weasley

· Mr. Arthur Weasley

· Bill Weasley

· Fred Weasley

· George Weasley

· Ginny Weasley

· Nymphadora Tonks

· Severus Snape

· Draco Malfoy

"Bumblebee tells every child that comes from an abusive home that, he told Tom Riddle that. Semaus Finnigin, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Sally-Anne Perks, Michael Corner, Theodore Nott, Milicent Bullstrode, and that from my year alone, would you like me to go on about the upper year abused like Oliver Wood? or Cho Chang? Or what about LEE JORDAN? How about the younger years, Luna Lovegood and The Creevey's brothers." Harry started ranting. "Nearly 85% of Hogwarts they go home to some type of abusive parents. Hogwarts isn't what it seems. Doesn't really matter which your is house when you have that black eye for not being perfect, or that open wound were your father took a knife to you. We watch our own. We are family, the only family that give a fuck rats ass if you alive. I had to heal so many wounds on the younger years, take off some nasty curses and hold them as they cry because they don't know what the fuck they did wrong. I had a young snakling, come and ask me why her dad touches her. I had to do CPR one of my lion cubs because his parents just threw him on the train as he bleed out." Harry spat. "I brough more kids back to life then I wish. Some were angry that I did because THEY WANT TO DIE,"Harry screamed. "I understand their angry, truly I do. I was angry every time before Hogwarts that I woke up in the morning and didn't die in my sleep. There are still days I get angry that I wake up, but then I remember I have kids to help. You think the abuse stops while they are at Hogwarts, you make me laugh and your naïvety. Do want know the unwritten rules are at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, not waiting for answer he continued on,

"Rule 1: Do not go to a teacher about bullies or abuse and such because they take it to Dumbledore who does nothing GOOD about it, go to one of the upper years.

Rule 2: Do not take any potion from Madam Pomfrey, Dumbles likes to add potions to you regiment like Loyalty potions, Love potions and such.

Rule 3: Do not eat or drink anything before you check for poison, potions, and spells.

Rule 4: .Do not open any letters or packages with out checking for spells and such.

Rule 5: Every two weeks find the head boy or girl and be checked for spells and blocks.

Rule 6: Fake the effects any spells or potions that you find in your food or your person.

Rule 7: Always have friend when walking in the halls.

Rule 8: NEVER be truly along with the headmaster, take either a ghost, or have Phineas have your back.

Rule 9: Laws mean nothing at Hogwarts.

Rule 10: The ghosts are friends, most of the portraits are not

Rule 11: WE ARE HOGWARTS, and we are against the world not ourselves, fake the house rivalries." The attending Hogwarts recited like clock work. Even some of the older students and adults that have left school mouth the rules.

Draco smiled as he moved and sat with the trio and the twins. Ginny slipped out of her older brothers arms and plopped down in Ron's lap. he smile and hugged her. The adults eyes were wide as they took in the those rules and what they meant.

"It wasn't like that while I was there," Bill said flabbergasted.

Harry gave him a sad smile, "It was but you were safe because you were a Weasley, and immune to many control potions because of hereditary magic and are 'under' the headmaster wing."

"It has been that way for a long time," Severus said with a sad, wistful smile.

"Very long, agreed." Sirius nodded.

"It used to be only 25% of Hogwarts when we went," Remus muttered. Molly looked unsurprised by the news, Arthur looked shocked though.

"It was 10% when Arthur and I attended. I understand Harry being the healer myself in my time," Molly said sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually where I got the idea for Harry Potter and Hogwarts' Underground from. It was edited out piece from my Harry Reads, that was taken down, but I loved writing it. I changed it some though and add things.


	3. Two Sides Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot Three - Two Sides Meeting   
> HARRY POTTER-SIXTH YEAR-Neglect mentioned, dark humor-Chapter One

No, No No, Noooooo," Harry Potter was yelling as he was dragged down the hall of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, by the other two of the golden trio. While some may find this strange and odd, everyone knew that Harry maybe the chosen one, and Ron Weasley the loudest and quickest temper, Hermione Granger was the one you didn't mess with in the trio. She could have you hanging upside down in your nickers before you could blink (poor poor Smith). Meaning no one tried to save the boy-who-lived, in fear of the wrath of Hermione.

"oh, hush, we are in our sixth year, I think it's time to put petty rivalries behind us, and what a perfect way then a meeting in a netrual spot," Hermione chided.

"that's great and all but it's Halloween!" Harry whined, Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't answer nor did Ron, who was threatened along and to help drag Harry.

"ah, we are here," Hermione said, to the small group standing in front of an apparently blank wall.

Hermione finally let him stand up but didn't let him go. Harry looked around at the small crowd, Harry let his brain categorize everyone (it was helpful in Occlumency)

** Gryffindor **

Neville (Harry guessed he was here also against his will by the grimace on his face and Ginny's hand on his arm)

Ginny (looked angry she was here, making the other around here afraid)

The twins, Fred and George(this made Harry pause and wonder how but decided it was best left unknown)

Lee(decide best left alone)

Seamus (Hermione probably wanted him to fix the strain relationship between him and Seamus too)

Dean (Seamus was here, so he was here)

Himself (here against his will)

Ron (also here against his will)

Hermione (reason why this is happening)

** Ravenclaw **

Luna (Looked content just standing there)

** Slytherin **

Draco

Blaise

Theodore

(How Hermione got slytherins to agree to come is beyond him... But then he saw the eye twitch when Draco looked at Hermione. Harry just nodded in his head in understand, Hermione was that scary. Harry wondered if Hermione could scare Voldie... Harry twitched and decide that thought was never meant to be pondered. EVER. AGAIN. The images that came with it were too scary.)

"In," Hermione commanded when the door appeared. Let be said that even the twins dutifully walked in.

The room was defiantly chosen for comfort, the fire was roaring and there was a huge plush rug thrown in front of it. There were bean bags of many different colors. Harry pounced on one of the green ones and dragged it over the fire. The others followed suit. Ron and Hermione were on either side of Harry, Luna, Neville and Ginny were beside Hermione. The twins, and Lee beside them. Dean and Seamus was across from the fire, next came Draco, Blaise and Theo all sat across from Harry. Harry started talking, letting his thoughts out. It was the magic of the room, Harry could feel it. It made everyone more open and truthful.

"This reminds me of a war council trying for a treaty, in a way it is isn't" Harry began talking letting his thoughts out, "I am I the boy-who-bloody-fucking-lived," Harry laughed cruelly at the name, he looked at Draco who seemed to be following better than the others in the room were even Hermione was a little taken back and confused"and we are the next generations Death Eaters, even if we don't want to be. We both are on opposite side against each other, only because we are forced by circumstance," Draco finished. The room finally understood what the two meant. They were a little confused on why Harry and Draco being so open. Harry suspected they couldn't feel the magic, he filled that thought away for later.

"Are you as done as I am?" Harry asked, again the room were a little confused what Harry meant, but like a sudden spot light they noticed see the tiredness in Harry's eyes, the utter exhaustion in his posture. They didn't know how they missed this, even Ron and Hermione missed the exhaustion. It hit them right then that this sixteen year, boy no man, has fought on the front line of this war since he was eleven years old. This man who they use to think was an equal as them in this war, was not. This man was just that a man and not a boy and has been for much longer then they realized.

"Yes," Draco sounded it and looked it as he slumped down, it was another profound realization, that in a room of twenty, there are three legal adults, but two leader and both are sixteen years old that were fighting this war. Two boys that grew up to fast, to become warriors, to take up arms on opposite sides, to be the leaders they look to, to be protectors, to be killers. It was a disturbing thought.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face and sighed "I hate this, I mean when we were younger it was so much easier pretend life outside the castle didn't exist, that outside the walls of Hogwarts was a dream, that the past was a nightmare," Draco nodded along, with a forlorn look on his face. "Draco and I lived depressing lives," Harry looked back at the fire with slumped shoulders, Draco in the same place.

"I was a human equivalent of house elf since I was six-year-old. Not a Lucius Malfoy house elf, but not a very well treated one none the less. I slept in a cupboard since I was place and that godforsaken house, I made breakfast and dinner not that I got to eat it, I cleaned house, did laundry, made grocery list, landscaped, and I even helped budget. In between that I went to school, where I had no friends and was hunted by my whale of a cousin and his gang. The teachers, hated me thinking I was troublemaker, liar and a criminal. The other students, were to scared of Dudley to do befriend me or stand up for me. Then I come here, I am put on a pedestal that I am continually being knocked off in the deepest pits of hell. One day I am their hero the next I am scum liar. Good thing, I am use to it." Harry said bitterly, glaring at the fire. Draco nodded turned to the room with a somber smile.

"There was little love in my home. My father was distant at best. I was only to be seen not heard, I was to become a proper heir. My mother, loved me but she didn't have power in the house, and father made her keep her distance. My godfather, I rarely saw because father didn't want him to influence me. I was punished swiftly for wrongs that shouldn't be wrongs, crying, empathy, showing any emotion really, " Draco said calmly and swiftly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> Drop a comment, if you like it or not.


	4. A New Outlook On A Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot Four - A New Outlook On A Law  
> HARRY POTTER-Beginning of fifth year- Umbridge is away from Hogwarts-Slash

Harry Potter's POV

I was stunned at what Dumbledore was announced. I wasn't the only one either the entire hall of newly returned students was stunned quiet. I would thought I heard everything possible by now (I mean I was told I was a wizard by a half giant). This though takes the cake, the buffet and the newly weds I don't think anything can tops this (no, cosmic force that wasn't a challenge). The ministry was imposing a partner law which is enforce by magic. _The unspeakables uses 7 different secret spells and three different secret potions to pair the population ages between 15 to 70 (70 = middle age) so they are compatible matches and more like to produce more children not that they have to. The exempted are those that are married with out a contract or love potions, or those that are alive but not example Frank Longbottom or those in Azkaban like Bellatrix or were married with a contract or love potions. Partners must marry by the time the youngest partner reaches their next birthday or if the youngest is under the age of 17, their 18th birthday._

"What?! Are they bloody fucking crazy?" I heard a voice yell, belatedly I realized it was mine as all eyes turned to me. I didn't even care about swearing nor the eyes on me. I stood up and looked to Dumbledore who was standing in all his colorful robes and grave face and then to Amelia Bones who was barely concealing her resentment toward the situation. It then clicked how my luck could affect this. I didn't even care about the answer to my question (which was an obvious yes).

"Fuck. Well I am screwed." I repeatedly beat my head in the table. Hermione stopped me before more damage could be down to my brain as she was trying not to laugh and cry probably realizing the same thing I did.

"Why?" Dean asked.

I raise an eyebrow and held out my hand and cynically said "My name is Harry James Potter, I am the boy-who-lived-an-insane-life. Two defense teachers have plotted and nearly succeed to kill me, one by circumstance nearly killed me, and another tried to erase my memory. I have fought a dark lord possessed teacher, basilisk, a large monster spider, a mass-murderer lived in our dorm room since first year while my godfather was locked away, was forced in a deadly tournament I wanted nothing to do with by a death eater disguised as our defense against the dark art teacher. Would you like me to go in to detail or about my life before Hogwarts?" Eyebrows went all over the hall as I listed the least amount about my four years at Hogwarts. "Now with that said, how in all nine levels of hell is this not going to screw me over with my track record. I already suspect who my partner is and who ever decide this was the best route is screwed worst then I am. It better not have been for the **greater good.** " I gave a pointed glare towards Dumbledore who eyes widen as he seemed to catch my drift. Hermione and Malfoy who could read me the best one being my greatest friend and my rival and fellow seeker. Hermione groaned in her hands.

"Ah hell," Draco said as he let his head fall to the table. The hall erupted with chatter and noise.

"So who would you think it will be?" Ginny asked curiously. This caught people's' attention again and they all quieted down and turned to again to stare at the nearly infamous teen who seemed to be a little less Gryffindor then they were not used to.

"Draco or Tom," Harry said after thinking about it for a moment and shrugging like 'what the hell'. Only a hand full knew who Tom actually was and most were shocked that the Savior just listed to men. It wasn't unaccepted by the wizarding world but it wasn't common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Drop a comment with your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Industries. I make nothing from this.


End file.
